The Analysis Core integrates Penn's world-class research and development programs in neuroimaging data analysis to provide consultation and customization for experimental and statistical design, image processing and analysis, and data visualization and interpretation. In addition to advanced techniques and tools, that cover the range of data analysis and processing tasks relevant to statistical infer13nce in structural and functional imaging studies of the brain, many of which originated at Penn, the Core collaborates with the Informatics Core to establish robust neuroimage processing pipelines with minimal failure rate that scale to the cluster and cloud computing needed for large studies, and with the Acquisition Core to match analysis strategies to acquisition methods. Supported effort, leveraging the expertise and experience of Core investigators, allows services that specialize these standard workflows to improve detection power in novel study designs. These resources together with other stand-alone capabilities can be accessed either through local user installations or using Informatics Core facilities. In addition to individual consultation and training, dissemination to the general NNC community occurs through tutorials, seminars by Core personnel, institutionally sponsored workshops, and other programmed outreach activities that promote open science at Penn and beyond. In the next project period, the Core will continue its successful track record of linking with the Acquisition and Informatics Cores to drive development of, and transfer to NNC users, the next generation of methodological innovations in neuroimaging analysis.